A New Dawn
by dragontauras IVI
Summary: the son of Zephyr, Blaise Steele, is at camp halfblood. and the aphrodite is very picky for their boyfriends. chaos will undoubtedly manifest. not very good at writing summaries. first story, and review.


A new dawn

An empire, torn up by greedy rulers and anarchic people's devoted to making their lives as pleasurable as possible. The empire of Rome, not young, and not old yet, wonders being built, and great men being taught great things. A city of order, ingenuity and most of all, military leadership. This city housed a demigod. Half man, half god, and one hundred percent power, the son of Zephyr, the god of powerful winds. This son of zephyr, a boy of two years of age, was very powerful, and had the wings of a hawk. His mother was a demigod also, the daughter of Zeus. As such, the small boy could already make and control his own lightning. It seeped from his skin and crackled around him like an aura of pure gold. When he had been born, it had been foretold in a prophecy that in the year 2000

The two year old son of winds would be transported to a faraway land to help keep and protect the world. Earth needed an army of heroes, and a leader to guide them. The hawk boy would be this leader. With the instincts, wings, eyes, strength of character, and the will

Of the hawk, combined with his fathers and grandfathers power, Blaise Steele would have the power to change the earth, for the better or worse. In the grand city of Rome, there was a temple to the god of the winds. Zephyr. This place is where the wife of this god took their one and only child. Once Moraine had put bane down upon the altar, she cried tears of pure gold. They encased her, and she evaporated, the breezes of the mid morning wafted the smells of the agora into the temple. The scents 6of spices, perfumes and other exotic things, combined with the roasting bread, cooking meat and caramel oozing vegetables smelled amazing to the god and his newly formed goddess. They watched their son from Olympus, and both were happy. They knew that bane would, change the world. Soon, two eagles came through a narrow opening in the temple and grabbed the basket holding the future hero of the world. /

Prelude complete.

Chapter one. 88

Waking from a good sleep was always hard for Blaise Steele. But still, he woke. He knew that suffering his aunt's wrath was the worst possible thing to start his busy day. Padding over to his bathroom, and washing the sleep, out of his face, bane felt refreshed. He stepped into the shower, and turned the water as high as it would go, stretching his, wings to get feeling back into them. Once he flapped once or twice to check they were good, bane put honey colored shampoo into his hair and scrubbed profusely. He washed behind the ears to make sure his aunt was happy. Then, he just stood there, and waited. " Blaise get out of the shower so you can meditate and go to school!" his aunt shouted. He knew, she was right, so, he stepped out, and toweled off. Stepping into his room, he grabbed the clothes he had lain out for himself and put them on. Long black jeans to match his height, and a form fitting grey t-shirt that made all the girls at his school swoon. His wings could be transformed into tattoos of sorts. Miniature versions of Blaise's ten-foot wings were imbedded in his shoulders, mere shadows of the real things. His shoulder, abdomen and arm muscles were painted in colorful detail, for all to see. And on his six foot two, 206-pound frame, they looked good. And Blaise knew it. On top of his t-shirt, Blaise put on a leather jacket and aviator sunglasses. Then, he sat down, lit a sandalwood candle, and cleared his thoughts to the point of sleeping. In this trance like state, he honed all of his skills, and clearly could remember anything he had ever seen. A photographic memory was very useful. Soon, an hour passed, and Blaise's aunt came up the stairs. She was a shorter woman, with bright red hair in a tight bun. She always wore a sundress and sandals to everything, even concerts and nicer restaurants. Jane Goodman was a guardian. A human tasked by the immortals of Olympus to protect demigods of very high caliber. Jane had been with bane since his second birthday, all the way up to his fifteenth, which would be tomorrow. As She watched him meditate she saw the king inside of him. His regal, and elegant face, his tanned skin, and his wings made him seem godlike. Suddenly his eyes opened and stared at her evenly. Orbs of golden light, surrounding a small black pupil. The eyes of the hawk. Suddenly, Blaise brought his hand up, and it morphed to become a talon. Then, all of his body shuddered and went back to normal. She went over to him, and checked his pulse. Regular. Then, she used all her strength to slap him. Blaise definitely woke up. Then, he realized what he'd just accomplished. "Aunt Jane." "Yea honey". Came the reply. " I almost achieved full transformation." his voice was full of wonder, as if he was trying to convince himself. His aunt nodded. " Your time to lead, help, and guide is coming. But if you are not fed and on the bus, in two minutes... I will roast you to a crisp." Blaise scampered away and ate a breakfast of oatmeal, and eggs, before running to the bus waiting for him.

On the bus, he met his longtime friends Sarah McIntyre, and James Dunham. He also saw A few fan girls, and a few in disguise monsters watching, and waiting for the chance to eat him. Blaise sat down, and winked at a few girls who were smiling at him. As captain of the lacrosse, soccer and football teams, everyone at Newman academy knew him. He was popular, smart and he thought he was pretty funny too. But he had worked hard for two years to do one thing. Get the girl of his dreams. Kayla Fleming, the beautiful cheer captain and fashion model. Blaise didn't know this, but Kayla was in her house right now trying to figure out a way to ask the tall, handsome, and athletic Blaise with ought sounding stupid or weird. As Blaise talked with his friends, he noticed the monsters getting edgy. That meant that there was either a bigger monster, or their employer, which were both not good. Sarah grabbed his arm tightly, noticing the vacancy in his eyes and the absence in the conversation. Blaise then made a conscious effort to remain casual. But once the bus parked outside of the school, and everyone got out, he realized why the monsters where so edgy. Hekate, the mistress of magic was at his school in New York.

Hekate smelled the powerful demigod before he stepped out of the bus. The boy smelled of ozone, and power. Interestingly enough, It worked for the boy, like a mixture of smells you just couldn't resist. When he shooed his friends away, and walked towards her, the stench of another creature, far fouler reached her. The odor of a draken. She turned to face a relatively small lizard like creature. It spewed fire at her, and she dodged, just barely in time. Blaise then lifted his hand, and it was wrapped in a translucent golden hawks claw. A ball of energy formed inside the Claw. Pure lightning coiled tightly in a circle flew into the dragons open mouth, frying the creature from the inside soon as the attack had started, it had stopped. Hekate waved her hand and the shell of the drake disappeared.

"I was sent by Zeus himself to deliver this message. You are ready. Tomorrow, as you turn seventeen two gifts will be given to you. Use them wisely when the time comes. And also, come to Olympus. You'll finish school today, and will meet the demigods you will lead. That is all. Hekate then swirled I'n place and disappeared. Blaise contemplated on what the meaning could be as he walked toward first period, when he ran into a feminine figure, and fell on top of her. Thankfully, he used his arms to stop himself before he mushed her. Then, he realized who this was. Kayla. Their faces were unnaturally close, and Blaise felt his cheeks warm up. He the got up, and pulled her to her feet, while collecting her books. She looked on, as he became more embarrassed with each passing second. " I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Blaise started. " it was my fault. I'm really clumsy" said Kayla. Then, he said "sorry" one last time and walked away. He could smell her jasmine scent on the air, and could picture her face. Pale skin, dirty blond hair, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

And he went through his day regretting what he didn't say. When Blaise came home from school that day, there was a. Sense of finality in the air about the house. Blaise knew this was his last day here. His aunt was crying in the living room, and he knew that he would not be returning to this place where he had grown up. Blaise hugged his aunt and comforted her for the next few hours. Until she broke the silence. "Blaise, it is twelve o'clock. Happy birthday. " Blaise replied carefully. " thanks aunt Jane." Jane then said two words, which would change his life forever. " Present time!".

/

End chapter one

" Jane, I don't know what to say" I said. It is my fifteenth Birthday, and my aunt Jane always goes all out for my birthdays. Last year, she took me to the zoo and let me enter the bird sanctuary to communicate and learn from the elder hawks and some of the eagles. They taught me how to transform a small part of my body, and I have been practicing how to transform fully since then. Then I remembered what Hekate had told me at school yesterday. " Tomorrow, as you turn fifteen, you will receive two gifts" so I told my aunt Jane the only thing I could say. "Well, you know I love gifts"! Jane then preceded to pull me into my room, where on my bed, resting, was a beautiful honey colored hawk nibbling on some ambrosia. And right next to her was a sword like no other he had seen. The katana was about four feet long, slightly curved, and made of onyx. There were inlaid jade hawks near the hilt, leading to a foot long hilt covered in grey ray skin. Suddenly, the sword came alive and jumped into my hands. The sword, which I suddenly knew as obscurus bellator, was thousands of years old. Forged in Rome by Vulcan himself. The "dark warrior" had been made especially for me for the time when I came of age. The hawk, is now known to me as accipiter. The immortal hawk god. "greetings moderatorem Fulguralim. You are the controller of lightning, and so it has been written. Master Zeus has asked me to remain as your companion, and nothing would make me happier. You will help this world and these people reach their full potential. And I will train you as we live at the demigod camp. " accipiter said. "Thank you. I would be honored to have you as my partner.

Jane looked on at her boy, who had grown into a man, and would go on to be a savior. Jane then motioned for Blaise to get up and grab his sword. Jane then grabbed the scabbard and put it in Blaise's hands. When he slid the sword in the scabbard, thunder could be heard, booming in the distance. Jane handed Blaise a special belt. He put it on, and then put the obscurus into the strap made especially for a sword. Suddenly a voice could be heard from inside the room. "I think your missing one, son." zephyr hugged his son, and then waved his it, appeared a shorter wakizashi sword. Inlaid in amber on a steel blade, we're two lightning bolts facing opposite ways. Blaise felt the crackle of electricity pulse like a beating heart. He pointed it at his dartboard and aimed. A thin stream of blue lightning shot out and blasted a five-foot hole in the wall. Blaise turned to his father, incredulous. " a gift from grandpa Zeus. And now for mine." zephyr placed his palm on Blaise's chest. A chilly wind blew through the room, and there was a bright flash. When Jane regained her eye site,

She saw Blaise in black cargo pants, tucked into black metal toed boots. A black padded shirt covered his broad chest, and two black fingerless gloves covered his hands. The other new article of clothing was a wrist band. This special wrist band had the words hawk love on it. It was of course, black. Blaise marveled at his new attire, and hugged his dad. Zephyr then turned towards Jane. "thank you for raising my son right Jane." he hugged Jane and then hugged his son. " good luck Blaise. " then, the wind god turned and disappeared. Blaise turned and showed Jane the holes where his wings could escape from the shirt. Jane took each wing and helped it through the shirt. When she was done, Blaise hugged her. "I'll see you spoon auntie. I love you. Thank you for my life. Then he turned and motioned for accipiter to follow. Then Blaise dived from the second story window of the house of his aunt in queens. Blaise soared through the night sky, relishing the feeling of stretching his wings. He flew towards the camp of the gods children. Camp half blood. To train, lead, and fight.

End chapter two /-/

Chapter three

Blaise steel landed just outside of the camp, next to a big hill. Soon, guards dressed in Greek armor came up to apprehend him. The guards, not being very cautious, ( and being ares campers) attacked recklessly. As soon as they saw the wings they got scared. When he drew double swords black as night, they peed their pants. When they saw his face, they whimpered. This intruder looked like a king. His giant frame and kohl lined eyes made them think he was an Egyptian fanatic. Then he spoke ancient Greek to them. " halt. I am a demigod. Do not attack, for I am on your side. Go get Chiron. So one scampered off to get the centaur, while the others got ready for an attack. The galloping of hooves Could be heard soon, and the campers visibly relaxed. The kingly man smiled and put his weapons away. Soon, a golden hawk settled on his shoulders and let out a screech which terrified the assorted Aries bunch. Blaise stepped forward, and an arrow was let loose by Chiron, who thought he was an invader. Thwack! The sound of the arrow being loosed was heard too late for Blaise, and he took it in the chest. "ahhhghgh"! The sound was horrible, and woke all the campers. They all got out of bed, and put on armor, grabbed swords and shields. Expecting an attack. " Chiron, how many times have I told you not to shoot me!" yelled Blaise. " Blaise, is that you, my boy"? Blaise only grunted. The blood loss was getting to be too much. Chiron galloped over to his fallen friend, and motioned the aries campers for a stretcher. By this time all of the campers were in the clearing, and were watching the winged guy on Floor with an arrow in his chest. The Aries campers brought a stretcher, and Rolled Blaise onto it, where they carried him to the infirmary. "Chiron who is this".? Asked Percy Jackson. " later, Percy." the Percy boy put his arm around a blond girl with grey eyes, and walked over to the beach. Meanwhile, two or three Aphrodite girls waited outside of the infirmary to sneak in once Chiron left.

The centaur looked over Blaise's wound. The arrow had gone five inches into his body. The blood flow had stemmed, but the boy had still sustained blood loss. Chiron poured some nectar down Blaise's throat, and immediately, the color returned to his cheeks. Blaise would be fine in the morning. Chiron stood and exited, going to Rachel the oracle to see the prophecy of the hawk again.

Stealthily as they could, three Aphrodite girls, scouts you could call them, climbed into the infirmary through the window, and stealth-walked over to the sleeping mystery boys' bed.

When the three girls pulled open the curtain, they saw an angel fallen from Olympus. With his shirt off, and his wings spread, Blaise looked every bit the fallen angel they pictured. As he dreamed, his tan body rippled with the muscles underneath. His regal face impassive, and his chest bandaged profusely, and his eyes closed. The girls left to report to their "elders".

Back at the Aphrodite cabin, the three girls who had gone to see what was special about the boy, and If he was date worthy had come back to report their findings. And as the girls sighed dramatically in admiration, the council of elder Aphrodite's, five girls, aged 15 and up

Wondered what was the deal. Sapphire, 17 calmed the younger girls down, and asked them "so what exactly did you see girls?" Joanie, one of the younger girls replied. "the guy was beautiful. He was tall, tan, super muscular, and he had wings. Literally. Wings." then, Joanie promptly fainted. A few girls came and carried her off to her bunk. Then Emma, one of the elders at 16, nodded at another of the three to pick up where Joanie had left off. So Jesse continued. " He was definitely a hunk. He had close cropped blond hair, regal face, and kohl surrounding his eyes in the traditional Egyptian way. He had an eight pack, and he was VERY well muscled. He was about 6'2 and and and.." she promptly fainted. Rebecca, at 18 was the eldest girl. She nodded at the last girl. " well, he had twin swords, and they both were very.. Decorative. You've seen that I can smell auras. The stronger they are, the stronger the smell. This guy's was the strongest odor of any I have ever smelled, and it was very aromatic. It smelled like vanilla. Then she fainted. All five of the Council members went into their own secret cavern under the cabin that they called the " beauty parlor" as soon as they entered, Sophia, one of the five, asked the question the whole council had been wondering about. " So who is going to be the lucky gal getting that hunk of steel.?" She asked

Then, sapphire recalled the girl's talks. " If this guy is as he appears, one girl won't be enough for him. I think the council should share him. Take shifts, and make him the luckiest man alive." the whole council nodded as one and smiled. The planning had begun.


End file.
